Rebirth
by Darth-Drago
Summary: Many years ago, demons were defeated by the sun goddess and her child. Now an new evil rise, sending two heroes to the past, which then the heroes join with the sun goddess to stop it. human boy  OC  and demon  OC  who is descendant of an old foil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this story, and if you have question, ask me.**

**Note: I do not own Okami, but the OC are my.**

* * *

><p>Many years ago, there were beings, known as the "Celestial" Who lived in a land called "The Celestial Plain" where it is location is above the sky and to most human, it is like Heaven. However, one day a evil being call Orochi attack the Celestial Plain; Waka, a warrior and a prophet of the Moon Tribe, and Shiranui, the sun goddess, mange to hold Orochi long enough for most of the Celestial to escape in the "Ark of Yami" and left the Celestial Plain. But they soon found out that the Ark held demons in them, including the Dark Ruler Yami, which all Celestial dead expect for Waka and the ark crash landed on the North.<p>

At Kamiki Village, Waka Ask Shiranui to wait till Nagi, a mortal warrior, to be born for he is the only one that can defeat and kill Orochi; So Shiranui wait, while human thought that the wolf was the a familiar of Orchi. After Nagi went to the cave to save his love one from Orochi, Shiranui appear to help Nagi, and together they kill and cut up all Orochi heads; but the price was Shiranui life. The villagers made a statue of Shiranui near their guardian cherry tree, Sakuya the tree spirit, in honor of Shiranui heroic act. 100 years later, Sussano, decanted of Nagi, had free Orochi from his seal and once again unleash darkness to the land. Amaterasu (Ammy for short) came to life and with the help of her friends (Issun, Sussano, Oki, Queen Himiko, Otohime, Princess Fuse, Kushi and other other characters in Nippon) they were able to free the land from evil curse and defat all the demon in the land; Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi (twice), Blight, NineTail, Lechku & Nechku. Ammy and Waka enter the ark, while Issun began making arts to help Ammy out, which result Ammy fighting Yami, the Dark Ruler, and end up defeating Yami at long last. Ammy and Waka used the Ark to fly back to the Celestial Plain to make thing right and to keep the mortal world safe; While Issun promise to make sure that everyone believe in her and believe one day they will met again.

Then few months later, evil had returned; a being known as Akuro, who was the mastermind in the last story, manipulate both Orochi and Yami to control both light and darkness. However, his separate beings (Master Anura, Bullhead, Renjishi and King Fury) got a mind of them own and began their own plan. Ammy sent her son Chibiterasu, to stop whatever causing chaos in the land of Nippon. Chibiterasu encounter many people, including making friends and partners (Kuni, Namami, Kagu, and Kurrow); each one help Chibiterasu to defeat the demons. However, by doing this they were actually helping akuro getting his power back and with Orochi blood he became nearly limitless power. Then to a shocking event, Kuni is actually also apart of Akuro, but he is fill with light, Akuro posses Kuni body and now has control of both light and darkness. After a long and hard battle between two friends, Chibiterasu was able to free Kuni from Akuro, while Akuro end up being seal by Kurrow, who was actually the clone and lving doll made by Waka. Kurrow gave up his life in order to kill Akuro for good; after the fight, Kuni decided to leave his home and said goodby to his parent's Sussano and Kushi to find out for he really is or what his real name. He also decided to go alone, saying goodby to his favorite "mutt" and off to his own journey. Then Issun came with a space-ship design by the moon tribe and though it was finally the time to say hello to his old partner Ammy; Chibiterasu join Issun to return back to the Celestial Palin to see his mother once more.

Now, our two heroes, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, have save our world from great darkness; almost all the demons that they didn't kill decided to hide in the Demon Market and no one has ever seen them again. The world soon change; Men began to change and has made 'technology', build city, factories, movie theaters , television and many more. Meanwhile, the demons began to lose 30% of their population and most are having problem of getting their meals. You see, demons have decided to attack only one or two humans, but only if they are alone and that no one can see them. If they were to be spotted, then people will send an army against them, or even worse Amaterasu or Chibiterasu will come and finish them off. Now I know what you're thinking "is Amaterasu or Chibiterasu are going to save the world again?" Well the answer is yes and no; yes that they will appear, but no because they are going to have help from two heroes. These two heroes will also be the main characters and that one of them will not only decided the fate of the mortals, but also the demons as well.

* * *

><p>Now our story start at a Demon Market that is located at China, near the Wall of China. Inside the Demon Market, the stores once sell much stuff, like Ogre Liver, Fire Eye, Pixie Wings and many more; but now today the only thing they could sell were animal part and very few of human parts. In this Demon Market they lay a small house and inside are three Imps. These three imps, Dojo (Black Imp), Raja (Red Imp) and Doric (Yellow Imp) are brothers who once serve under the Dreaded Orochi until he was defeated by Sussano and Amaterasu many years ago. Now Dojo, the oldest of the brother, had tired of being in fear and do nothing and want their kind to return back as the top of the food-chain, then an idea came to him.<p>

Dojo "Brothers, I just had a great idea! We must tell our kind of it right away." But both his brother look at him with their cold eyes (Although they are wearing a sheet of paper on their face) "Huh, what with that look you guys are giving me?"

Raja "It not that we want to go against you brother, but have you forgot what happen last year when you presented your previous idea?" Dojo thinks back a year ago in the Demon Market

*Flash Back*

Dojo "My fell demons, the time has come for us to rise again and to do that…we shall attack all elementary school in the world and kidnap all the children's in them!" The whole crowed look at each other, and then pick up tomatos and rocks at Dojo in anger.

Random Demon "Boo, you stink!"

# Demon 2 "That the dumbest plan I ever heard!"

# Demon 3 "Die in hell you moron! " Dojo and his brothers end up running away from an crowd of angry mob, which they left the Demon Market and hide in the sewers for three weeks.

*End of flash back*

Dojo "Okay, so my last idea…"

Doric "And other previous plans before it failed." Dojo hit his middle brother on the head in anger and calm down few seconds later.

Dojo "As I was saying, so some of my plans were failures, but this time I have the most greatest idea I had ever discover! We, my brothers, will resurrect Orochi!" Raja and Doric were stun, no frozen, at the words that their brother just spoke of; the name Orochi made both their spin shiver in fear, while at the same time made their head fill with confusion and misunderstand.

Raja "What on Earth are you talking about? How are we going to resurrect Orochi from the dead; he was kill not once but twice."

Dojo "So, he will be resurrect once again! With him back alive; the demons will listen to us and soon with Orochi power, we could conquer the world into darkness!" He walk into his room, there lies a jar and inside was a dry-up blood that harden into a rock over the years, then he took the jar and show it to his brothers. "This my brothers, is the last remaining piece of Orochi; his blood. I got it after Orochi was kill by Sussano, then I saw a young blond boy and a puppy with crimson marks on it fighting off a floating eye ball; I waited till there was no one is sight and I took as much blood I can put it in a jar from his corps body. Now, we must go to the Moon Cave and then we can make a new era for all demons kind." Although their oldest brother may have sound crazy, but they know that nothing they can say or do to stop him.

After 3 hours had pass, the three Imps brothers had finally reach the Moon Cave, now as a giant shrine with few priest's guarding the cave from intruders; the once storming cave now has beautiful sunlight and all dead tree had come back to life. The brothers had mange to seek past the priests by disguising as one of them and enter the Moon Cave. Inside the cave was the spot where Orochi once lived; now the humans has been trying to construct the place to be more safer (they are not done yet).

Dojo "Now, we must place the blood stone in the center of this shrine, and then we must place eight-different elements around it." While Dojo place the blood stone at the center, Raja and Doric place items that resemble the eight elements; Fire (fire on a stick) Water (cup of water) Earth (a rock) Wind (a fan) Lightning (a batterer) Poison (snake) Light (a flash light) and Darkness (the word 'darkness' in Japanese). At first nothing has happen; suddenly the earth shake and the sky was soon cover in dark clouds and lightning appear. Then the eight elements began to come out from the items and began to merge with the blood stone. Dojo began to sweat for the arrival and return of Orochi, Raja began walking away in fear slowly, and Doric began running around, like an idiot. Darkness began to expand from the blood stone and suddenly eight, long heads, cover in shadows rise from the blood stone; their eyes were blood-red and the roar of one of them made Doric faint.

Dojo "Yes, at long last, the great and dreaded Orochi has finally…" But as Dojo was about to finish his sentence, the eight-heads return back into the shadow; the shadow begun to shrink, then stop and began to make form. The form was complete and before the three brothers was not an 40-or-50 feet, eight-headed serpent with a giant bell in the center of the body; instead was a 5-feet, one headed serpent, with a mini-size bell on top of it back. The brothers were surprise, their mind crack as if the world they planed was gone. Doric was the only one who laughs at this sudden event while Raja and Dojo fell to their knees in defeat. "What…the hell…happen?"

Raja "I don't know; we did it perfectly, we didn't made any mistake."

Dojo "Then why does it have only one head and is 5-feet tall?"

Raja "Maybe Orochi just turn into a child when we reborn him back to life, that all."

Dojo "Oh you got to be kidding me? Well that just bloody great, what else could get worse?" Doric got up and looks at baby snake for anything else gone wrong, and indeed he did find something really shocking.

Doric "Hey guys, I think this "guy" is actually a "she"."

Both "WHAT?

Dojo "This can be happening; everything were going so well till now. This is not Orochi, this is a freak of nature; a failure. Raja and Doric get rid of…" When he turns, the serpent was gone without a tracks. "Where did that thing went? You two go and destroy that thing for good!"

After 2 hours of long search, neither Raja nor Doric could found the serpent, making Dojo once again rethink and begin a new plan of conquering the world. Meanwhile the serpent had left the cave and crawl it way inside an airplane; the plane finally landed in Kendal, Miami. The serpent crawl out the plane and began crawling it way through grass until it found a house close to a lake. The Serpent had spotted a young woman, and next to her was a man; that most mean that these two are actually married, however the woman seem she can't give birth to a child. That night, when the man and the woman sleep in bed, the snake sneaks inside and crawls to the bedroom. The snake got up the bed, there the snake body began to glow and enter through the woman body.

* * *

><p>3 months later…<p>

Doctor "Congratulation, You are pregnant."

Husband "What, but how? You said she couldn't give birth at all 3 months ago."

Doctor 'True, but somehow there is something growing within her and that is a child. This is hard to example how that could had happen."

Wife "Oh honey, this must be a miracle."

Doctor "I got from the files and it would seem that the child is a female."

Husband "So what should we call our unborn child honey?"

Wife "I don't know…but I feel like we should call her Flora."

Husband "Flora…now that is a lovely name. Hello Flora, it us, your mom and dad, and we can't wait for your arrive."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy all that, because there will be more on it way. Please review, it would be nice to know all your comments, if you have some advise's.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chapter. This is almost about Flora.**

**Note: I do not own Okami.**

* * *

><p>The day Flora was born, her life was strange but mysteries thing that no one, not even her parents can understand what happening to her. When she was an only a child, she was cover in strange scale, has darker red hair, and red eyes. The doctor try to find out what wrong with her, but they all fail and never found even the true realize of her condition or what cause her condition in the first place. People around her just stand clear, because they believe that they may end up getting the disease themselves, all but one person, Kevin. Each day at the afternoon, Kevin visits her, talk with her about his day and once in a while they have some laugh, enjoying the time they had. However, Kevin and his family left the state and went to Washington a few days later; do to the fact that Kevin parents didn't want their child getting close to Flora, fearing that her disease could get on their child.<p>

Few years later, teen years, her once scaling body change in white, slender skin; her hair grew long, light red and her red eyes turn golden. At the age of 14, when she join high school all the boy go 'gaga', or better term fell in love with her and soon she became the most popular girl in school. Not only was she beauty, she was also smart and also aerobatic at gym. Her personal, however, was not beautiful than her outside self; she was bitter to everyone who had hated her and being picking at her, some end up calling her the ice queen. She even once date a guy only a weak, and then dump before the end of the week. But all that change on that day, when he came to her life once more...

* * *

><p>Flora, now 17 year old, was walking down the hall, with both the boys and girl looking at her amazing, but Flora hardly looks at them at all. She just think of them as bugs and annoys as they keep appearing in front of her and she had to move away of them. She soon enters the class, walking slowly with graze as she passes the student sitting in their chair till she sits in her own chair. The teacher soon enters the class, pulling out his reading glasses and a paper in his left hand.<p>

Teacher "Students, if I may have you attention please, I have some news for all of you. First bah, bah bah…" As the teacher began to talk, Flora just ignores him, thinking how everything around her is boring. She wishes that something interesting could happen, which in fate had answered her wish. "…And last, but not least, we have a new student who came all the way from Washington D.C, please be nice to our new student, Kevin. You may come in now." The door open and the new student enter the room with black, short hair and brown eyes; soon enter the room, facing toward his new classmate. In that moment, Flora whole just stops functioning, including her brain. I was like the past has returned to haunt her once more and have no idea what to think all this.

Teacher "Kevin, would you now go to the seat right next to the window." Kevin passes some of the student till him reach to his destination and set down, looking outside of the window. As the class end, Flora decided to follow Kevin around the school, thought this make her look like a stalker. At the cafeteria, she decided it was time to confront Kevin; she takes her food and began walking where Kevin is sitting. As she was getting closer to Kevin, everyone began looking at her till she sit down right next to Kevin, which made most of the guy gasps.

Kevin "Um, may I help you?" Kevin said as he had no idea what with everyone around him.

Flora "Well my friend, I am here to tell you that for now on, you will be my boyfriend." And just like that, everyone just got their mind blow up from this. Most of the guys soon got enrage, while the rest just got confuse from that news.

Kevin "Wait...what! Whoa, whoa wait a sec, you say what?" Kevin face began to get cover in sweat.

Flora "I said that for now you're my boyfriend. I want you to meet me at my house, here my address." As she left the room, most of the guy began trying to get their hands at Kevin and began chasing him. After Kevin managed to ditch the angry guys while hiding one of the class, Amy, the student president enter the class and found Kevin. She has a pony-tail style with her long, black hair reaching her back, while staring at Kevin with innocent, blue eyes.

Amy "What are you doing here, this class room was meant to be close?" She says while adjusting her glasses.

Kevin "Well to be honest, I have no idea what is going on here. I just met a beautiful girl who told that as of now I'm her boyfriend. Who does she think she is?"

Amy "Well, I think I know which girl you're talking about. She is the most popular girl in the entire school, though I can't remember her name. I just don't have time thinking about the ranking of students, I have worked to do."

Kevin "Really, wow that a surprise. But as much as this is really nice to be dating a popular girl, I have someone I already have a crush on."

Amy "Well then I guess you should go to her house and tell her how you feel. But I think you should be very careful." She gave a serious look on her eye at him.

Kevin "Um why should I?"

Amy "Because she is known as 'The Ice Queen' and trust me, she will break you if you aren't careful. So I wish you good luck." As Amy left the room, Kevin was left with only terror on his face. Kevin fears that good luck isn't enough to help him."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Demon Market, at a hidden shelter, the three demon brothers have been trying to come up with some plans, but failed misery. At the same time, they have been searching for the creature they had summoned for 17 years, but never find it. Dojo, the oldest brother, decided to confront both Doric and Raja, his brothers.<p>

Dojo "Listen, this whole 17 years of searching and making plans made me realize that maybe it our time, the demon kind, to just fade away."

Doric "Say what?" Cry Dojo, in slow motion and idiot way.

Raja "Now wait a second, this is not the Dojo we all love and hate. What with this negative attitude?" Raja said with concern in his tone.

Dojo "Well it the truth, I only dream of a world where demons can rule, but so far we aren't even close to our goal. If only something, I don't know, a miracle could happen." Just then, all of the elements that were used in the ritual to summon the creature appear in front of them and began to go around them. The next thing they knew they were caught in a flash and end up laying on the ground near a building in the human world.

Dojo "What jus happen?" Dojo said getting up from the ground.

Raja "I have no idea, but somehow were in the human world, but why..."

Doric "look, what is that!" Doric got out of the garbage and the moment he got out he saw all of the elements appearing right in front of them. Then they began to move and left a colorful trail behind. "What does that mean?"

Dojo "Ha ha, I think that this will lead us to victory. Follow that trail." And so began the journey of following the trail.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile for Kevin, he walk down the street, look at the address of each building to find the 'Ice Queen' house. Just then he found the address and to his surprise, the house was more like a huge mansion with a Hummerlimo in the front of the mansion.

Kevin "Wow, this girl must be loaded or something. Well I guess I should ring the bell or something." He only found a speaker with a camera on it and press the button, only to hear a loud noise coming out the speaker.

? "Who is this I am talking to? If you are just one of young lady spouse, leave now or I will sent the blood hound on you. Make it quick!" Kevin almost felt that it was more like a threat than a hello. But he can't turn back now.

Kevin "Yes, um... I am Kevin and I am here to..."

? "Oh, you're that kid the young lady talk about. Alright, the gate will open, but if you dare do anything to the young lady, you will be torn apart by my hand, understand!"

Kevin "*gulp* Yeah, I get it." The gate open and soon Kevin enter the mansion. But on the other side, the demons brother manage to pass the gate, but soon the blood hounds came and began attack. Doric used his strength to knock the beast out, while Raja used his skill to open the window quietly and soon all three enter the mansion.

As Kevin pass the hallway that has a golden piano and a golden statue of a warrior, Kevin soon found the room that had his name on it; this doesn't look good, Kevin say to himself. Kevin enter the room and saw the large, round bed; as soon he enter, Flora was right behind him and close the door, which startled Kevin.

Kevin "Wow, you scare me there for a second. So, what do you want from me?"

Flora "Oh come on, don't be scare, we are just going to have a great time." Flora said with lust in her eye, which made Kevin a bit worry of his situation.

Kevin "Look, I want to know if everyone said was true." Flora soon knew what he meant, but still kept a kind smile on her face.

Flora "Yeah, so of the people say about me is true, but the truth is that all of them were just annoyed and that all the men I date were not the right type for me."

Kevin "But you can't treat people like that! What have they had done to you?" This made Flora smile to fade and replace with anger, which Kevin knew this could happen. But then the anger change into sadness, though trying to show she was made while tears were falling from her eyes.

Flora "I thought you would understand me, since you been with me since childhood, when everyone else were afraid of me and call me freak." That just something hit Kevin and made him realize who she was.

Kevin "...Flora, is that you?" Her tears stop and she look at him with a small smile on her face. "Wow, you look so different, I couldn't recognize you at all. But why haven't you told me your name in the first place?"

Flora "I guess I was too nervous to even tell you who I was."

Kevin "But how did you get this place and all the money? When I met you and your family had to live in a small house."

Flora "I have no idea, but when I got pretty, it was like lady luck came and everything went very good for us. I thought I could have pay back to those who rejected me and call me freak. But now I guess it was kind of wrong when you return." There was a silent that last for 40 seconds till Kevin walk toward her and hug her in his arms.

Kevin "Look, what happen to the past is already in the past, but tomorrow, I think you should apologize to everyone and I think they will forgive you. I will be there with you and make sure nothing will happen to you. But only you must decide if you want to do it or not. So, what do you say?"

Flora "Well, as long your there with me, I think I can do it." Then she closed her eyes and was close to his face, preparing for a kiss, which made Kevin face go red. But just then the door fall down on the ground and three monsters appear in front of them. "Wh...What the..!"

Dojo "Ha, we finally found you!"

Doric "Wow, she got pretty." This made Dojo a bit upset as Doric was being an idiot again.

Dojo "Shut up and grab her." Doric grabs Flora by the waist and places her on his shoulder, while Raja jump in front of Kevin and kick him to the ground.

Flora "Why are you monsters doing this, I don't even you know."

Dojo "Silence, you have no idea how long we been searching for you. Now you going to come with us and help us on some 'plans' when he get home."

Kevin "Let her go now!" He tried to get up, Raja got him tie down on the ground.

Dojo got annoyed by the boy resisted and decided to finish him, but just then the eight elements appear above them. They began to go around till they end up creating a black hole that began sucking both the demon brothers, Kevin and Flora in it. While the demon brothers were gone within the black hole, Kevin tried to grab Flora by the hand, but fail as he began to fade till he was gone, leaving Flora alone. The eight elements appear in front of here and go around her till the come together and fuse with her, making a great flash that causing Flora unable to see, then she went unconscious.

Then she began opening her eyes, feels like her whole body ache with pain and sore. She look down and notice that the floor were cover in grass and flowers; there was a river close to her while bunch of trees on her left side. As she tried to get up, she couldn't feel both her arms and legs and felt something heavy on her back. All she can do was crawl as she tried to get close to the river, to at least wash her face to shake off the sleepiness in her eyes. After finally reaching the river, she tried to move her limbs, but once more she couldn't move her limbs, in fact she can't even feel them at all. She looks down the water and in it was a snake in the river, which she almost screams and tried to run. But then she look back at the river and notice that something wrong, as the snake move each time she look at it. Then she touches the water and in horror realizes that the snake is not on the water, she is the snake!

Flora "Wh...What happen to me, where is my arms and legs? Why am I a snake!" Just then a shadow covers and looks behind her, only to see a mysterious figure with a hat and a stick in his hand. Who is he, where is she, and more importantly, what happen to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Comment me if you have some idea to improve the story or advise.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Welcome to Nippon. There are some characters you mean recongize here.**

**Note: * symbol mean the person thought.**

** I do not own Okami.**

* * *

><p>The last thing Kevin remember was holding on to Flora until he slip out of her hand and vanish; next thing he know he open his eyes and got a bright light hurting his eyes. He got from his feet and notice the moment he touch the floor with his hand it was grass. He opens his eye and notices that he a wide, open-space field that is close to the ocean. As he try to find out where on Earth is he, he got tackle by a tall, guy with a long pony-tail, wearing a blue, sleeveless shirt with a japans' word on it, while carry a long stick and a box that is stripe on top of it. Kevin got up and helps the guy get up on his feet and give him his stick back.<p>

Kevin "Hey, are you okay?"

Ida "Yeah, thank for helping me up. Sorry for hitting you, I guess I was too fast to see you. Name is Ida by the way." The guy talk so fast, Kevin had to listen very careful and hope he didn't miss a single word he said.

Kevin "Um, you're welcome. Wait, may you tell me where am I?"

Ida "What do you mean where you are? You are in Shinshu Field, part of Nippon." Kevin mind just stop working; he had never heard of Shinshu Field or Nippon. Which mean he must not even be on earth, but has the sky and the sun, so what does that mean?

Ida "Look, it getting dark and I don't think you want to stay when it get dark. There is a village known as Kamiki Village right close to here, so just follow the trail and it will lead you there."

Kevin "Thank a lot. Say, have you seen a strange girl around here?"

Ida "No, you are the only person that is strange. Now if you excuse me, I have a delivery to do."

Kevin "Yeah, thanks you and wishes you luck on your delivery." As Ida ran off, Kevin follow the trail Ida asks him to follow. *Kevin: Where are you Flora? Please god, make sure she be okay.*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Flora, now a serpent, faces the mysteries man, trying to see what under the hood, but fail instead. The man lifts the stick and pointed at her.

Mysteries man "You just came right on time, demon." Flora got surprise, yet confuses what the stranger calls her. *Flora: What did he said... demon?* "I was beginning to worry if you weren't coming, but I guess I was wrong."

Flora "W...Who are you? Where am I? And what happen to my body?" She begins to wave her tail around, meaning she was scare, though try to hide her fear from the stranger but fail.

Mysteries man "I see you are confused of your situation, and I guess you have no memory of who you really are. But you must understand that you must relax and listen to me for now. And don't worry; I didn't come to hurt you." *Flora: Yeah, that the least of my concern as of now*

Flora "So, who are you and where am I?" She began to talk calmly as her body stop shaking and her heart began to slow down.

Mysteries man "My name is not important, but if you like, you may call me Myth." *Flora: What can of person call himself that! Myth? He should just stay being mysteries man than that.* "Also, You are no longer living the world you once knew. Were in Nippon, a small land where legends and myth are real, like you." This got Flora attention and made a bit confuse.

Flora "What did you mean when you call me demon? I am a human, not a demon."

Myth "No, you were born a demon, but you decide to take form a human and live among them. But destiny has call you to become what your really are; a demon born from evil." Flora felt like a knife stab her in a heart; then her blood were being to boiled out of rage as show in her eyes.

Flora "That not true, I was born human, not like this! I want to turn back and go home right now; everyone is worry about me, even Kevin. Wait, Kevin was with me through that portal, where is he?"

Myth "He here, but somewhere else. So are the three demons that came with you."

Flora "Wait, you mean those three that attack me and Kevin from home?"

Myth "Yes, and because of them, they release evil beyond our imagination. You see, when they were in the portal, the dark chi in it mutant and evolve the demons into far worst demons and made them powerful, like the portal turn you back into a demon. Now, we need your help to stop them and save our world." Flora was amaze by this shocking result, but realize that she can't do anything at all; she just a teenage girl who just turn into a snake.

Flora "Look, just as much as I like to help, there nothing I can do. I just want to go home and find Kevin." Myth rub his head from her answer, but then look at her with a serious look, if she can see his face.

Myth "Listen, if you want to find your friend, you have to save the world and stop the demons. Only then the portal will open and you can return home. You have no other option in this situation."

Flora "But how can I beat them with no arms or legs. I am just a serpent." She lay on the ground, knowing that she can't really do anything by slither around the floor.

Myth "No, you are no ordinary snake; you are the descendent of the Orochi, the eight-headed snake demon."

Flora "Wait, who that?"

Myth "As much as I love to tell stories, we do not have time." The sky began to go dark and noise was coming from the forest. "You must find the eight elements, only then can you defect the three demon brothers."

Flora "But how can I find this eight elements?"

Myth "Just feels them and you will find them. One of them is right here" Then before Flora a glowing letter appear in front of her. The japeness letter glow red and mean fire. "Take it quickly before they come." And then like that the stranger was gone. The noise began to get louder; Flora began to get worry and decided to touch. Then her body was cover in golden armor while a helmet appears on her head with with the symbol of fire on top of it. Then two green imps jump from the tree and ran toward Flora. She began to panic as she has no idea how to fight them at all. Then as one of them get close, she felt a surge of power coursing through her body and then breath fire at one of them. The other imp jump in the air to attack her, but then her body move on its own and just grab the imp by the leg. She throws the imp to the wall and breathes fire at it, finishing the last one. Flora just amazes how she fought the imps, even if she has no idea how she learn to fight at all. Then Myth returns out of nowhere and claps his hands.

Myth "Well done, but that was just the training; the real battle will come soon."

Flora "How did I do that?"

Myth "Well that simple; your blood. You demon blood know how to fight and your body just learn it from it. Now that you have the fire element, you can do thing more than just breath fire, but I will teach you another time. The other seven are in different area and you must find them to get stronger."

Flora "Okay, but I can't do this all by myself. I need help."

Myth "That is why I shall join you on this journey, and just maybe we will find Kevin on the way there."

*Flora: I guess I have no other choice. Look out elements, I will find you all* Myth picks her up on his shoulder and begins their journey of the other elements.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Kevin has finally reached the village and to his surprise, the village is surrounding with lot of cherry trees. Then he saw a strange man who wield a golden sword and just witness the man cutting the entire stuff puppet in just one second, in such speed. He decided it was time to met the man in person; as he got close, the man turn and pointed his sword at Kevin, only to find he was a real person.

? "Oh, sorry about that. Thought that you were a stuff puppet." The man lower the sword and Kevin relax a bit.

Kevin "Yeah, people been doing that for a while. So how did you do that in such speed?"

Suasson "Ha, there nothing that I, Suasson the greatest warrior of all time, can't do. It takes great training and willpower does all that. Say, I never seen clothing like you're before, are you a tribe I never heard of here in Nippon?" *Kevin: Oh that right, I can't just tell them where I from. This could actually be the past, or maybe not but can't risk It.*

Kevin "Um, am from a small village all the way from the island from here."

Suasson "I never heard of a village far from there. There are villages at the north, south, west and east side of Nippon, but no village in any island." Suasson began to get suspicious of the strange boy and this so-call island village.

Kevin "Well, um...that because we never leave the island because, um, demon! Yeah, all because of demons. Kevin tries to conceive his lie from Suasson, but Suasson look deeply into his eye, to see if Kevin was telling the truth. Luckily, Suasson is not good at telling was is true and just smile.

Suasson "Well you don't have to worry about demons; because they are long gone few mouth ago. Thank to the sun goddess and me, including other people that strangely can't remember."

Kevin "Sun goddess? Who the sun goddess?" Suasson just open his eyes widely open, because he is shock to hear someone who doesn't know the sun goddess, causing an awkward moment.

Suasson "Whoa, you must be living under the rock for not knowing what happen from the last few years ago. Well you see..." But as he looks up the sky, he notice the sun is going down, which he suddenly jumps up and his face was cover in sweat. "Oh no, I forget to met her to help her out. Am afraid I must leave, but don't worry I will return to explain later." Suasson run off in incredible speed, going the direction Kevin went from Shinshu Field.

Kevin decided to take a walk around the village, seeing the wonderful view from the waterfall to the small island; it was like he was dreaming, only real. Then he notice a huge cherry tree, decided to have a better look at it and climb up the stairs. As he reach the tree, he notice these large, stone-like door close to the tree, and when he pass the stone the sky turn black and the tree open a glowing gate inside the tree. The right above him came a puff of pink smoke and then a women wearing a pink kimono and a purple wrap that almost look like a cloud around her shoulder, while they are lefts on her hair and on her chest. She had a long, black hair that is tied at the back with two strands parting to the sides at the front of her face. She looks at Kevin and her face told him that she is not happy at all.

? "Ah, you must one of them; the one I had sense that causes this land in pain."

Kevin "Whoa, wait a sec lady, I didn't cause any pain. I didn't mean to make anything or anyone to be in pain in the first place."

?"Doesn't matter if you didn't mean harm something or not, because of you and the other one that came here, darkness has begun to spread and soon the whole world will be consumed by it."

Kevin began scratching his hair, having no idea what on earth this lady is trying to say at all, but somehow he and Flora were involve with this *Kevin: Wait a sec, does this mean that those guy that attack me are also here?*

Kevin "Look, I have to admit I have not a clue what is going on here, but since it kind of my fault for all this, just tell me how to fix it." The lady once frown face began to slowly become a smile, as if hope had finally come to her after all this time.

? "Actually, there is something you can do. There will be someone who will arrive here at Shinshu Field, and I like you to join her on this journey to save Nippon and vanquish the one responsible for this. If I am correct, defeating the one who cause all this will return you and your friend back to where you came from." The last sentence got Kevin attention.

Kevin "Wait, can you tell me where she is?" But the lady only shack her head as his answer.

? "Am afraid not. Something is disturbing my magic, making it harder to find her, as if something is hiding her presence. Is this friend very important to you?"

Kevin "What, no. She is just a friend of my, that all." Though in his mind, he hasn't seen her since childhood, then he met her again, only now she is what people call her 'The Ice Queen', and now he lost her in a strange world; everything is coming to him to quick and just wish it end now.

? "Aright, you should go and met her before she leaves Shinshu Field."

Kevin "Um, thank for the info. Oh wait, I didn't ask your name."

Sakuya "People know me Sakuya. It was nice knowing you. May the cherry blossom guild through your journey." And then she turn into a petals of cherry blossom and flew away to the winds. Kevin soon leaves the tree and the sky return, while follow the lady word and return back to the field.

Meanwhile at a dark castle over the sky, it was dark and was hard to describe the inside and outside of the castle, only three figures clouded by darkness, sitting in their individual throne chairs within the hallway.

Stranger on left side "So those two have arrived at last. It only took those three and a half a year to finally arrive, I was worry they will never come."

Stranger on the right side "So does this mean we can kill them now? It been too long and all I been doing is sitting here and just having to listen to you guys."

Stranger on the middle "Silence the both of you! Now then, we just wait and see what happen. But first, send in the generals and protect the elements. This should be interesting."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy it. Comment me if i made some mistake or has some idea's.<p> 


End file.
